Swithcing roles
by moondustgal
Summary: Kagome is a new student and has just met inuyasha now the next thing you knwo the parents are getting married!
1. New life

Switching roles

Inuyasha sat near the back of the room talking to his gang when the teacher made an announcement. "Class we have a new student," He clapped his hands twice and then said. "Class here is Kagome Higarashi our new transfer student.

A girl walked in the classroom with waist long raven black hair, dark almond eyes and a straight look on her face. Her school out fit just perfect, her slim body fit the green and white uniform looked great on her. She bowed politely to the class, showing proper manners.

"Ok Kagome where shall I put you? Hmmmmm…" He scanned the classroom. His eyes stopped on a desk right in front of a black haired kid with handsome yellow/green eyes. Kagome was dazed by his facial expression, as he looked her right in the eyes. She looked away blushing.

"Kagome you shall sit in front of Inuyasha."

Kagome was a shade of light red as she walked down the classroom to the desk. She heard snickers and whispers "ha she has to sit in front of him…" "She's in soo much trouble now…" Kagome ignored the whispers and sat at the desk in front of the one called Inuyasha.

"Wow look what you have here Inuyasha a transfer student. I think your gonna have fun with this one." One boy commented.

"Maybe even more than the last one!" Another exclaimed.

Kagome hadn't noticed that a boy was watching her in her class, sitting by the window seat… She hadn't noticed that every time she turned to the window he would turn his head and start to blush. But she hadn't noticed to much because of the whispering behind her.

Kagome ignored the boys and got on with her studying. _POKE_ something just poked her on the back she turned her head, Inuyasha was staring right at her he leaned closer and said, "I'm watching you!"

"Kagome and Inuyasha will you share to the classroom you wonderful conversation?" Mr. Yomoko (The teacher) asked politely.

"Ummmmmm…I…I…ummmm," Inuyasha stammered.

"Mr. Yomoko," Kagome explained calmly, "I was just asking Inuyasha about what we have covered so far in class since I am new of course. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome shot an evil glance at Inuyasha. "Yeah Mr. Yomoko she's right I was just telling her that we had just finished covering the railway station of Tokyo."

"Ok well please focus on your work please?" Mr. Yomoko commented

"Yessir!" Inuyasha and Kagome said together. Kagome started to blush. She thought she saw Inuyasha turn a little bit pink in the cheeks.

After School Kagome left almost immediately until she was stopped.

"Hey Kagome." She turned her head to see Inuyasha coming towards her. "I just wanted to say…" He looked at her straight in the eyes, _'wow she's almost as tall as me…wow she's cute. _Inuyasha thought to himself, "ummmm thanx for the cover up in class."

"Oh. No problem. Umm I have to go now but ya I guess I'll see u Monday bye Inuyasha."

"Yeah by-" Inuyasha was cut off bye a young boy about 2 years older than him came running up. "Inuyasha we have to get home dad wants us to go see these stupid neighbors and dad-" the boy stopped and looked at Kagome and said. "Wow who are you Miss? I'm sorry was I interrupting something Inuyasha" The boy looked at Inuyasha with an interesting look.

"Brother this is Kagome, she's a transfer student. And we were just saying good-bye because she has to get home. So Sesshomaru let's get home before dad gets mad."

"Well bye Kagome and it was nice to meet you." Sesshomaru shook her hand firmly and walked away with his brother.

Kagome hurried home. She greeted her little brother Souta on the way. "How was school today sis?" He asked with a lot of interest. "It was very interesting I'll race you home!" and with that she took off running towards her house.

She ran right through the front door and stopped suddenly to see her mom Ms. Higarashi all dressed up for something. "Oh hello dear how was your first day of school?" Her mother asked in a high sweet voice.

"It was ok mom. I met many new people and I made 1 friend I think. His name is Inuyasha." Kagome explained, "And I met his brother sessho- oh I don't know his name but oh well. One question why are you all dressed up mom?"

"Since we are new to he neighborhood I think that we might have some company or something like that." Explained Mrs. Higarashi.

"Oh." Exclaimed Kagome.

The next thing you know there's a nock at the door.

"Kagome can you please answer the door?" Called her mother.

"OK mom," _knock knock _"Coming please hold on a minute." Kagome called to the door.

She walked over to the door, she opened it and guess who was there…Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the boy's father…

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and Kagome called "Mom there are people here to greet you," She called to the kitchen and with the call came an answer. "Tell them I'll be right there dear."

The three men stared at Kagome with interest. "Please come in and wait in our living room!" Kagome said cheerfully.

She walked them to her living room and then the boy's father said in a deep voice. "I'm grateful for you hospitality and so are my boys." He looked at Kagome as if he was hungry for her and she shivered from the stare. He continued. "But if it wasn't for you Kagome my sons would never had to fight over someone…" He said in a mysterious voice. "Oh why thank you I think? I'm not sure what you mean but if you'll excuse me for a moment I have to go check on how my mother is doing!" She said in a rush and ran out of the living room. She paused on the wall in the hallways and listened ot the guys talk.

"Father," Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice, "Why do you have to scare her off now? You always do that and then the next thing you do is go and maryr the girls mother."

"Yes father why is that? You scare off that pretty little thing and then the next thing we know she's our stepsister!" Exclaimed Sesshomaru.

"Well boys as you mother said I have a knack for attracting women." Said their father.

Kagome's mother walked into the living room and met the men. "I am Sandy Higarashi, Kagomes mother and you are?" She asked politely to the boy's father. "I am Nicodemus the boys father. I prefer not to use my last name if that's alright with you."

"That's alright." Sandy said slightly blushing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. "I think its time we go father because we have to get supper on."

Inuyasha's father ignored him. "Sandy will you come with me to supper this evening I'm sure the kids will be alright here at your house. I'm sure Kagome wouldn't mind cooking tonight. Isn't that right Kagome?"

"Ummmm I guess so!" said Kagome slightly confused.

So soon enough Kagome's mother went out with Nicodemus and Kagome was stuck in a house with a bunch of men.

"Well you're the women in charge can you start supper please?" Asked Sesshomaru rudely.

"Sesshomaru stop being rude to her! I will help her with supper so yeah lets get busy Kagome." Exclaimed Inuyasha.

They all sat at the supper table silently no one said a word until they heard the door open and very happy voices appeared.

"Kids Nicodemus and I have something to tell you all!" said Ms. Higarashi explained as she walked into the kitchen. "Nicodemus and I are getting MARRIED!"

Kagome screamed…………………………………………………………………


	2. way to fast

"_Kids Nicodemus and I have something to tell you all!" said Ms. Higarashi explaining as she walked into the kitchen. "Nicodemus and I are getting MARRIED!"_

_Kagome screamed…………………………………………………………………_

Can you imagine being Kagome right now?

I can! I wouldn't be able to stand the fact that my mom and some guy's mom just met and then all of a sudden I know their getting married? BIZARRE!

* * *

"Mom I can't believe you!" Kagome screeched, "You just met the man! Just tell me one thing! WHAT DO U FIND INTERESTING IN THIS GUY?"

"Well hon," Sandy exclaimed, " I think he's charming, handsome, he has a cute tush too, and I really like his smile!" she added with a wink.

"MOM that's just wrong. We just moved here and the next thing I know you're engaged! I hate this life! I hate it when you do that! I have to many family members now! And to top all that off, YOU MARRIED THE FATHER OF THE GUY I LIKE!" Kagome screamed and ran out the door. "Kagome." She heard her mother call after her.

She ran as fast as she could. 'Hey if I can't run away from life, I can always run away from my mom!' she thought coldly.

The area around her changed quickly. She was about middle of down town; Kagome was getting lost very fast! Since she was new to the area, she had no clue where she was going! Kagome looked around her, 'Oh god where am I?' she thought madly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a sign that said 'Turn down here to go to west end.' So of course Kagome went walking down the street, which turned into an ally…

Kagome noticed that the buildings got darker and grimmer. She was getting even more scared wit every step she took.

"Hey boys look what we have here!" said a dark deep voice.

"Yeah! Look at this sweet girl! And hey she's pretty dam sexy! Look at her clothes they can please a man easily!" exclaimed a scraggly voice form the shadows.

A hand reached out and grabbed her hair and yanked it. "Feel her long rich hair. Its so smooth." Exclaimed the first man.

Another hand reached out and grabbed her clothing, "Wow she must be rich!"

"Why is that Derk?" "Her clothes are like silk its feels so good. I wish I had clothes like this! But I'm just a guy who lives in an ally so no one cares about me!"

"Get your hands off of me!" Screamed Kagome, "She speaks just as if she was rich! I want her! SHE"S MINE! Keep you grimy hands off of her Derk!" They started to pull on her. The one called Derk had her hair and was pulling hard that she thought her hair was going to be pulled off. Her other capture had her arm and was pulling hard as well and they kept on claiming her, "she's mine." "NO SHE'S MINE!" they'd scream at each other until finally Kagome had it, "SHUT UP WONT YOU! I'M NOBODY'S. I HAVE NO ONE TO LOVE, DON'T NEED SOME HOBO'S TO FIGHT OVER ME!"

The guys stopped, looked at her, looked at each other and smirked. The next thing she saw was a fist coming at her face. She blacked out.

Later that day Kagome felt cold, she opened her eyes, except she couldn't open her right eye so she kept it closed. She felt someone lift her up and carry her away. 'Oh no I'm being carried off by some person!' she thought. Now she heard some body speak, "Oh my god I can't believe I found her all the way out here!" exclaimed a deep voice. Now she knew it was a guy, but it wasn't those hobo's for sure. She relaxed into his strong arms and fell asleep.

Finally Kagome had it with the sleeping act so she decided to open her eyes. She found herself on a bed in a house that wasn't her own. Kagome started to worry then she looked beside her and there he was staring at her again…

"Finally your awake." He said in an annoyed tone, Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat beside her on the bed and put a cold cloth to her eye and said, "You had better be careful where you run off to."

Kagome tried to speak but she couldn't, her throat was all bruised up. She guessed it was from those hobo's in the alley.

"Its ok Kagome don't try to talk ok?" He gave her a small smile. He reached over to Kagome and moved her raven black hair from her face, "There, now I can actually see you. I found you in an alley with two men do you know them? If you did I'm sorry but I gave them a beating, I saw the whole thing," he looked at her with searching for something then he continued, "One of the guys punched you and the other grabbed your throat. I was scared for you Kagome. I don't want to see you hurt. I know we just met and now were going to be step siblings but… I don't want to have to see you hurt. So for now I'm going to watch over you carefully. Kagome I want to take care of you." He looked at her again and stared at her for a moment and spoke, "I'm going to go and call you mom and tell her that I found you."

He stood up and walked out of the room.

Kagome looked around her; she guessed this was a guest room in his household. The wallpaper was dark and wavy with streams of water, the bed was queen sized, the quilt was black with a moon in the center and the flooring was carpet with the sent of lavender.

Kagome was wearing her school uniform, still except the hobo's made a few changes, her skirt was all dressed with holes, her shirt had one sleeve, her bra was showing because of the rip, her stomach was showing with a big bruise on her left side and her hair was messed really badly.

She looked to the far side of the room and saw that there was a window with a balcony she sat up, and walked over to the window and walked outside. Kagome saw her house from this balcony she could even see into her room…wait into her own room?

There was a slight breeze outside and she decided that she had better get home her mom was going to worry about her. She snuck out of the room and down the stairs; she could hear Inuyasha on the phone talking to her mom. The television was blaring in the living room; she looked around the corner and saw Inuyasha's dad and brother watching a horror movie she quietly walked to the kitchen and was out the door.

She was walking across the street when a hand was laid upon her shoulder. She turned to see those yellow/green eyes that she loved so dearly but just didn't say anything about it.

"How may I help you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him coldly.

"Umm you walked out of my house without saying good bye!" He replied in a hurt voice.

"When did I say you could take me to your house?"

"I did what I had to. Was I just going to leave you there hurt? I think not!"

"Why so you can…" she looked him in the eyes, "Do you know what? Just… never mind. Just leave me alone so I can go home." She turned to walk away but he stopped her. "You cant just walk away from me you know i…i…" He stopped and looked her in the eyes with a mean facial expression, "Since our parents are getting married I have to hope to get some _respect _from my little sister." He glared at her and then with the stare he walked away.

When Kagome go thome her mom was really mad at her but she had some good new for Kagome. Sandy was so excited that she couldn't wait anymore. "Kagome, Nicodemus and I are telling the whole family but, Were getting married this weekend! You Kagome are going to me Brides maid and I have the perfect dress for you!"

"MOM THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE GOING TO SEE ME AT THAT WEDDING!" Kagome screamed and she ran up the stairs.

Kagome threw herself on the bed and started to cry.

Half an hour later her phone rang. "Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Hey Kagome it's me Inuyasha. I just wanted to phone and see how you are doing."

Kagome got up off of her bed and walked out onto her balcony. She stared to the other side of the street and saw Inuyasha on his balcony.

"I'm ok I guess…_sniff…_ in going to be ok. How's your end holding up?"

"Well my brother walked out of the house, my dad threw a chair, and I guess everything's doing ok."

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was smiling at her.

"Inuyasha I have to say something to you."

"Yes Kagome?"

"I think its going to be fun having a brother like you."

"Kagome I have something to tell you now."

"Yes Inuyasha."

"I…I… I love you."

"I love you to."

"No Kagome its not like a brother and sister relationship. I love you.."

* * *

Wow wat a chapter

I hope you guys can wait a little bit for chapter 3.

i hope i can get it out by christmas..

moon


	3. sad times

"_No Kagome it's not like a brother and sister relationship. I love you.."_

KAWII

I love how this is turning out don't you?

But in this chappy Kagome gets hurt very bad by………………………

* * *

"Inuyasha…." Kagome paused on the phone, "Is that true?"

She heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Kagome do you think I would joke about summin like that?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"No. I know for a fact that you wouldn't. Your to sweet to do that." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thanks but I have to go for now. Sesshomaru and I have to go shopping for tuxedo's." He looked out the window of the guest room and saw her staring at him from her balcony. "I see you Kagome and I guess I will see you tomorrow at school!" and with that he hung up the phone.

Kagome sighed heavily, "My life is turning into a disaster and I hope to make my moms life as miserable as possible. If I am going to make it that way I have to plan!"

So Kagome stayed up half the night planning on what to do to her mother's life.

Present day:

"Good morning Ms. Kagome." Exclaimed her teacher as she walked into the classroom.

"Good morning to you to Mr. Yomoko. You all seem to be in a happy mood today."

"What is wrong Kagome?" Asked Mr. Yomoko.

"Oh nothing just some family matters that I am attending to right now." She explained with a smile and she walked to her desk. Just when she was about to sit down Mr. Yomoko stopped her, "Kagome I want you to move over by the window please."

"Why?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Because. GET MOVING!" He yelled.

"NO!"

"Excuse me?"

"There is no way I am moving."

"GET MOVING!"

"Fine if I move I will make your life miserable to!" She snapped and moved to the window seat in front of a boy with bleach blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

'Hey he's cute and I love blondes with blue eyes!' She smirked at the dirty thought.

"Hi, there." She greeted the boy happily.

He looked up startled and a little red appeared to his face, he mumbled a hi under his breath when Mr. Yomoko interrupted, "Kagome… I want you to sit down and SHUT UP!"

"Alright? What has gotten into the class today?"

"KAGOME!" you could tell Mr. Yomoko was getting really upset but he didn't have time to burst his top cause someone walked into the room just in time, "Mr. Yomoko, who were you just yelling at?" came a voice that Kagome recognized right away. Nicodemus just walked into the classroom wearing a business suit. "Well? Whom were you yelling at?" He asked annoyed.

"I…I…I was yelling at Ms. Kagome." He stammered

Nicodemus raised an eyebrow.

"She wouldn't move into the new spot I put her into."

"Why did you move her?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome were not paying attention in last class. So I moved them."

Nicodemus looked at Kagome and asked, "Kagome is this true?"

"No. I was asking Inuyasha what we were doing in class and then Mr. Yomoko interrupted us so I got annoyed but did I say anything no? I'm sick and tired of having people accusing me of thing I haven't done. I am really tired of my mom…" She stopped short when Inuyasha walked into the room, his smile made Kagome melt like butter. He winked at her then asked, "Why is Kagome sitting over by the window?"

"Mr. Yomoko doesn't want you to _flirt_ with you step sister."

The class gasped. Kagome turned bright pink.

"Father, do you have to say anything. Just because your happy about this doesn't mean you have to go and ruin our lives."

"I enjoy this pain. Do I have to tell the class about your conversation?"

Inuyasha shot a glare at his father and looked at Kagome. Kagome started to cry and ran out of the room.

Kagome kept on running even though she heard people yelling at her. "Kagome!" yelled a voice behind her; she turned her head and saw Inuyasha running after her. She tried to run faster but she had to stop to open the school doors, Inuyasha had his chance and he sprinted to catch up. Kagome ran as fast as she could but Inuyasha was faster, he reached out and grabbed Kagome and put her into a hug. He squeezed her tightly.

She tried to pull away from him but he held her so she couldn't. "It's ok Kagome my dad didn't mean what he said."

"Then how could he know? How could he be so cruel? Will our lives be like this forever? Will-" Kagome stopped speaking because of Inuyasha's soft lips pressing against her. Kagome immediately tensed up and tried to push him away, but he was to strong so Kagome could only kiss him back. He finally let go with his sexy smile looking her in the eyes. "Inuyasha don't ever DO THAT AGAIN!"

"What's wrong now Kagome can I make it better?" He gave a sly look and laughed.

"That's not funny. What if someone saw us Inuyasha?" She gave him a dirty look.

"Nothing baby, what's wrong with you today? Your not your cheery self!"

"Inuyasha stop it! What is wrong with you?" Kagome tried pushing him away but he held her tight.

"Nothing I want you. I can't wait to move in with you!" Inuyasha tried to kiss her again but Kagome pulled strong.

"STOP IT!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha. He was so shocked he let go of her and she ran for her life home.

Kagome was so glad that no one was home. She ran up to her room and cried. She didn't know how long she cried because her mom came up to her room and cared for her tenderly.

"Hush honey, it's ok shhhhh." Her mother soothed.

"Mom..sob…sob…he..said…he…cared…but he …. Sob … sob … treats ….me …like ….shit!" She cried more.

That's all she could remember she woke up the next day.

* * *

SEE YA NEXT CHAPPY!

MOON


	4. Chapter 4

_That's all she could remember she woke up the next day._

* * *

Kagome woke to her annoying alarm clock screaming in her ear.

Sandy was whistling in the kitchen while making breakfast for her family, when Kagome came grudging down the stairs. Her outfit was fine but her facial expression and hair was terrible, she had fallen into a deep sleep but she knew that she cried in the dark cold night.

"Kagome dear what is wrong? You don't look to good today! I think you should go back to bed and sleep, I will wake you up if anyone calls, I will tell you but go back to bed and I will bring up some lunch later!" And with that Kagome headed back to bed.

Kagome was in a deep sleep and didn't hear her mom come into her room, "Kagome. Kagome," her mom said more sternly, but Kagome wouldn't wake up. Sandy panicked, she called the ambulance and Kagome was taken off to the hospital, with Sandy in a car not far behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello?" Kagome called. No one answered her. All she heard was "Kagome… Kagome… Kagome… Kagome …Kagome …Kagome… Kagome" That's all she heard for as long as she can remember.

… "She…….by……..SHUT UP!" Kagome heard someone yelling at another person.

"If you don't wake her up I'm going to kill you!" Said a female voice.

"Calm………I………..best…………..Don't……..she…..recover…..fine….Calm down!" Said a voice panicking.

Kagome decided it was time to open her eyes and she saw her mom, Nicodemus, standing on there feet yelling, a doctor who was frightened of the yelling people and a figure sitting in a chair by her bed holding her hand. She looked toward the figure and saw those handsome yellow/green eyes and he said, "Oh your awake, good, I missed you." The room went quiet and Sandy came over to Kagomes bed and started to cry, "The doctor just said that we had lost you, the coma was to great to over come it and that we had to say our good-bye. I..I…I didn't want you to leave me you and Sota are all I have. Even though soon I will have two more boys on the family."

Sandy started to blush when Nicodemus put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I thought you were gone and I was disappointed that I would have only boys in my family but I was wrong because you are alive and healthy, well not exactly, but besides the point I want to love u like I love my boys!" He put his hand on Kagomes shoulder and Kagome shrugged it off.

"Well I guess Nicodemus and I should go now but we will see you later honey. Get better! Sandy said, flashed a smile, her and Nicodemus was gone.

"Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her with a worried expression, "You have been in a Coma for three weeks! I have been here everyday and I have slept here more than five times. I have been o worried." Inuyasha stared into her eyes and continued, "I want to apologize for my action that drove to all the stress I gave you. I don't know what happened! I honestly don't know what brought me to those actions! I wish I can take back all the pain I caused can you please forgive me?" Kagome nodded as Inuyasha was drawing closer to her, he gave her a hug and stared into her eyes once more, "I love you Kagome" He said as there lips met and Kagome gasped but did not refuse the passion. When they let go Inuyasha noticed Kagome was crying, "What's wrong?"

Kagome couldn't talk and Inuyasha knew why. Her nerve still had not recovered from the coma experience. "Shhhhh it's ok now you're in good hands now." He said as he kissed her again.

"I have to go now Kagome but I hope you get better and I will stop by tomorrow and check on you." Inuyasha got up and walked out of the room.

Kagome fell asleep.

WEEK LATER!

"Ms. Kagome it is nice to see you again." Said Mr. Yomoko as Kagome walked into her classroom a week later. "You have the same spot by the window please and thank you."

Kagome walked quietly to her spot by the window, she noticed a boy black hair his almond eyes stared at her eyes then moved down to stare at her chest, he started to blush deep red. "Nnnnice to meet you I am Miro- Miroku." He stammered. "Hey there I'm Kagome!" she replied with a flash of a smile. She sat down and the class began.

"So class today we begin on the Shakespeare Rome and Juliet, Miroku can you please pass out the novel please?" Asked Mr. Yomoko. Miroku nodded and passed out the novel's kagomes turned over her book and was asked to read the prologue out loud so she did. Kagome read the prologue as if she was in the play; her voice went soft and added an accent:

" Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventure piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." And when she finished every one clapped except Mr.Yomoko, who frowned at her then glared.

"Well, that was nice Kagome, but next time remember YOU ARE NOT IN A PLAY YOU ARE IN A CLASSROOM!" His rage built up in rapid speed.

"Sorry sir but ever since I read that book I just fell in love with it. When I was in grade 8 our school and I was Juliet." She shook her hair back and the tip just scraped his nose and he went a deep deep red.

"Ummmm…sir?" Asked Inuyasha

"What!" Snapped Mr. Yomoko

"Why doesn't our school hold a play for a community?" Suggested Inuyasha.

"What would we do Inuyasha? Would we do Romeo and Juliet?" He sneered.

"Sure why not?"

"Class who agree's with Inuyasha here? Who thinks we should have a Community play for anyone who will watch?"

The class cheered as hands shot up towards the roof!

"So I guess we hold a play of the romantic story of Romeo and Juliet." Said Mr. Yomoko.

The bell rang.

Kagome packed up her bags and walked out of the room first. Miroku was right behind her, "So Kagome what do you think of this play? What part will you try out for?"

Kagome stopped and thought about it, "Miroku I think I might try out for Juliet but I don't know how well I would do."

"You would do great! The guys would love you…" He went to walk by her but then he grabbed her butt and she turned and faced him. "you…you…you!" and with that she slapped him so hard that his head turned to stare as Inuyasha came running.

"Hey what happened?"

"That….that…PERVERT!" Yelled Kagome.

"How is he a pervert?"

"HE JUST TOUCHED MY BUTT!"

"he didn't did he?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome then to Miroku with hate in his eyes. "You touched a girls butt?"

"Umm no I have no clue on what you are implying."

Inuyasha punched Miroku, "Touch my girl again and I will kill you!" He walked off.

Kagome stopped, "My girl?"

Kagome walked home that situation was still in her head

_Inuyasha punched Miroku "Touch my girl again and I will kill you!" He walked off._

_SEEYA NEXT CHAPPY!_

_MOON_


End file.
